Such a fence is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,904,685 in which clamping is effected by means of screws provided in two clamping regions of the fence. Both these screws are tightened to ensure that the fence does not shift under the load exerted against it by the workpiece being guided thereby while the workpiece is being machined. The disadvantage of this fence is that the user has to fasten it at both ends in order to position and fix it, that is to say, for adjustment purposes, the user first has to loosen two screws and then has to tighten both of them again.
Furthermore, there is also disclosed in German Utility Model No. 7,239,236 a fence which is fastened only at one end by clamping. However, with this fence there is the risk that the free end of the fence may be pivoted or deformed by the load exerted on it by the workpiece.